


Not Ticklish

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas accidentally reveals a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Not Ticklish' My Ass

Cas finished off the last of their first bottle of wine. Dean eagerly opened a second and filled their cups.

"This one time, Sam almost beat me in a prank war. He got to my underwear, and my hair gel, and my car. That was the last straw.” Dean recounted. Somewhere around their fourth glass, childhood stories started to be told, “But- but I got him back. I just tickled the crap out of him until he said I won. That kid’s got endurance, and a strong-ass will. Took me practically 20 minutes of torturing the poor kid.” Dean laughed.

Cas shuddered, “Big brothers always seem to do that.”

"No way." Dean’s lips spread in a semi-drunken smile, "You’re ticklish?"

Castiel’s eyes widened, “What? No, no I…” He crawled backward slowly, “Dean.”

”Cas.” Dean sing-songed. He lunged, pinning Cas beneath him and scribbling his fingers over his stomach. Cas squeaked, shoving at Dean’s hands, “Yeah, ‘not ticklish’, my ass.”

 

"Dehehehean stoppit!" Cas giggled. Dean tickled all over his sides and stomach, looking for which spots caused which reactions. Cas laughed loud when Dean tickled his lower stomach, squeaked at the bellybutton, and giggled adorably at his lower ribs.

"You don’t seem to be trying very hard to get away, Cassie." Dean teased. Cas was squirming, sure, but not fighting or crawling away. Cas blushed, hoping that the added color to his face would be blamed on his inability to properly breathe. 

"Shuhuhut up, Dehehean! C’mon I cahahahan’t breathe." Cas pleaded. 

Dean moved his hands back, still hovering over his friend. Cas sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the floor.

"Can you get off? I want more of my wine, unless you knocked my glass over." Cas whined.

Dean snickered, “Get off?”

Cas rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant.”

"Hey, I’m a little drunk but I’m still smart enough to know I don’t want to be charged 80 thousand dollars to fix a wine-stained dorm carpet." Dean laughed, moving off of his boyfriend.


	2. I Let You Off Easy That Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning brings hangovers and more tickling.

Dean and Cas woke up with two empty bottles of wine and matching headaches. After downing plenty of water and ibuprofen, the two of them went about their days; Cas studied for an upcoming exam and Dean went to work.

Later in the evening, the two of them met back up to watch a movie in Dean’s dorm. His roommate, Benny, was back at home to visit his folks for the weekend, so they had the room to themselves once again. They decided to take it easy on the alcohol after their twin hangovers from that morning. 

The disc was popped in and it took all of ten seconds for Dean to smirk and mention, “You know, I may have been pretty drunk last night, but don’t think I forgot how ticklish you are.” He poked at Castiel’s side.

Cas flinched, holding back a smile, “Dean, come on.”

"What?" Dean squeezed Castiel’s sides.

"Don’t- you already tested this last night." Cas whined, "You already put me through plenty of ‘torture’."

Dean scoffed, “Hey. I let you off easy last time.”

"Easy?" Cas challenged.

"Very easy." Dean smirked, "I can prove it to you."

"Wait wait wait- no hahahaha!" Cas laughed when Dean wrapped his arms around his midsection, trapping him and tickling him ruthlessly.

Dean tickled all over his torso and then pinned Cas’ arms up so that he could tickle Castiel’s upper body uninhibited. Cas laughed, kicking and squirming as Dean tickled under his arms. “Dehhehehean nahahAHAHA-stoppit!”

"Oh, you love it." Dean teased, "You don’t seem to fight back much when I tickle you… At first I thought maybe it was because you were drunk, but even now, you’re squirming, but I bet you could’ve gotten away any time if you really wanted me to stop.”

Cas blushed, still laughing as Dean tickled him endlessly. He didn’t know how to respond, unsure if he even could reply. But, like Dean said, Cas really wasn’t trying that hard to get away.

That is… Until Dean started on his thighs with one hand and his stomach with the other. Cas about lost it after just a few seconds of that; he yelped and squirmed so much that he fell off of the futon.

Dean laughed as he offered a hand to help his boyfriend up. Cas let out a whine as he climbed back onto the futon, “Okay, you’re right, I don’t really mind it that much.”

“‘Don’t really mind’?” Dean snorted, “You love it.”

Cas fought a blush, his expression quickly shifting from embarrassed to devious, “Hey, Dean, are you ticklish?”


End file.
